Electronic computers house a variety of electronic components such as printed circuit boards, a power supply, connectors, a ventilation fan and the like. Each of these components is mounted to a chassis which is located inside an external housing or enclosure. The enclosure protects the exposed components from physical contact and shields the components from electromagnetic interference.
The components and, in particular, the power supply, generate a significant amount of heat during operation. The convective nature of heated air in the enclosure causes the heat to rise toward the upper end of the enclosure. Prior art computer towers have incorporated this natural convection into their systems by locating the power supply and ventilation fan at the top of the enclosure to increase the cooling efficiency of the system. These computers typically draw in air at room temperature through the ends or sidewalls of the enclosure and expel warm air from the top, an opposite end or sidewall. In addition, the ventilation fan is mounted directly adjacent to the exhaust port so as to enhance airflow.
These designs have several disadvantages. The power supply is relatively heavy and usually represents a substantial portion of the overall weight of the computer. Locating the power supply and other components near the top raises the center of gravity of the computer and reduces its stability. It also requires the computer to have a geometrically larger support base which uses up more desk or floor space. Moreover, controls such as the power on/off switch and the voltage selector switch are typically located near the top of the enclosure for greater accessibility. Even routine operation of these switches can increase the potential to tip over the computer. Finally, if the power supply cord is inadvertently pulled, the enclosure can also be tipped over, especially if the power cord enters the computer near the top of the enclosure. Although these designs are workable, an improved architecture for computers is desirable.